Babies at camp green lake
by stupermansgurl4lyfe
Summary: Caveman twitch and barfbag are not in this story. The D-tent boys get a suprise when they have new editions to the tent and have to become soft hearted and protective Really good and their hasn't been one done like this yet so please R
1. Farmers daughters come to CGL

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters from the book/movie I do however own any original characters in this story. I also do not own camp green lake

Summary: Okay now Caveman/twitch/barf bag where never at camp green lake. The boys at camp green lake get an unexpected surprise one day and they have to become protective and caring and soften their hearts once again to care for the new campers. I know it may sound dumb but it's going to be really good and I promise there hasn't been one done like this yet. So please R&R thanks

Squid threw the last shovel full of dirt out of his hole and climbed his way out, dropping his shovel on the ground he spat in his whole and wiped the dirt off of his legs. Fixing the old worn out dirt baseball cap he wore on his head he prepared to make his way back towards camp. "Hey Squid you hear something?" asked Zero jumping up out of his hole and standing beside Squid they saw a cloud of dust coming down the dirt road, the dust was hiding the Camp Green Lake bus. They saw Mr. Sir heading towards them in the water truck. They all jumped out of their holes and joined Zero and Squid "fresh meat." Said X as he sat the bottom of his shovel on the ground and leaned on the handle. "I don't know but here comes Mr. Sir I guess we're getting ready to find out." Said Magnet watching as the Water truck came to a stop about five yards away from them. "Boys you get a break today head back towards camp, get showered up and clean clothes on. I'm relieving you of staying out here in the hot sun say thank you." He said spitting a couple of sunflower seeds out of the open window of his truck. "Thank you Mr. Sir." They all said in something close to unison.

Mr. Sir pulled away leaving them smothered in a cloud of dust "Must be important letting us off early and getting to take showers even if we don't have tokens I bet he got bit by a yellow spotted lizard." Said Zigzag looking Armpit for a response. "No man I think you're the one who got bit by the yellow spotted lizard, crazy fool." With that Armpit proceeded ahead of Zigzag leaving him with Squid. "Unless it's a girl I really don't give a damn about having no new camper." Said Squid. Holding the shovel behind his head propped on his shoulder one hand at each end of the shovel. "You know that will happen the day that hell freezes over right?" said X-ray looking at Squid. Magnet who had been walking in silence froze and almost dropped his shovel on the ground as they got close enough to see the passengers getting off the bus. "Boys I think hell just froze over. I just saw six chicas get off that bus." Said Magnet.

While in the showers and getting dressed all they talked about was what they hoped these girls would be like. "Man it don't matter anyway we're still going to have to dig, so what difference does it make." Said Armpit changing into his relaxation clothes and pulling on his boots. "The difference is I haven't seen a girl in six months. You stick with your theory I'm going to go see these girls." Said x-ray turning to walk out the door but almost running straight into Mom instead. "Boys the warden would like to speak to all of you in the mess hall immediately." They all stood and followed Mom to the mess hall.

When they got there they saw the Warden, Mr. Sir, and Mom all standing right in a row near the door. "Have a seat boys." Said the Warden slyly as they all filed in and sat at the closest table. "We have a surprise for you boys. For the next approximately nine months you will have six new members to D-tent. Actually it will be the next eighteen months and you will have twelve new members but you're only going to meet six today." Squid connected the dots before any of them he might have been from the county but he wasn't as ignorant as some people thought and if there was one thing he did know it was that when a farmers daughter got pregnant before she was married and she wouldn't get married then she got sent off.

Mr. Sir held open the tent flap and they saw six girls all with swollen belly's some bigger then others walk in


	2. Meet the Mommies

The girls all lined up at beside Mr. Sir they where dressed in the normal attire for Campers at Camp Green Lake; Orange Jump suits. "Jose, Ricky, Allan, Theodore, Rex, Zero; meet your new tent mates." Said Mom all the boys looked at the girls and waited for Mom to say their names and start introducing them. "Chelsea Morgan." A shorter girl who was maybe 5'1 or 5'2 with short auburn hair cut to her ears stepped forward, he sharp steel grey eyes looking over all the boys. "Della Lake." A girl who was just a little bit taller then Chelsea stepped forward she had cat green eyes and long curly brown hair. "Tanya Moralez" a Hispanic girl with short spiked red hair and dark brown eyes stepped forward. "Rebecca Smith." A girl standing to be about 5'1 with long curly brown hair and olive skin with Steel Grey eyes stepped forward with the rest of them. "Tiny Mathers." A tall African American stepped forward with black hair pulled back in cornrows, with shining blue eyes. "Stormy Hanes." A shorter African American girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail and Hazel eyes.

After staring at them for a couple or minutes Zero recognized they all had their Eyebrow pierced and the same tattoo going down the right side of their face. "Boys don't be rude say hello to these nice young ladies." Said Mom looking around at the boys who where all still wearing looks of amazement on their faces. "Hey." Came from all the boys. "Now boys why don't you show these girls to the wreck room and make yourselves at home while we set up their tent." Said the Warden shooing them all out of the Mess Hall. The boys stood and held the tent flap open for the girls as letting them leave first. "We haven't been properly introduced I'm Squid that's Magnet, Zigzag, Armpit, X-ray, and Zero. We go by nicknames here." He said leading the group to the wreck room. "I'm Razor." Said Chelsea looking at him in a tone that showed she was used to being the top dog where she was from. "That's Della, she goes by lynx, Tanya she goes by Spikes, Rebecca she goes by Shots, Tiny she goes by Ibis, and Stormy she goes by Thunder." Said Razor looking towards all the girls signaling for them to nod or wave to the boys.

"How are ya'll going to dig if you're … you know…." Magnet said trying to find a way to ask it without sounding rude. "Knocked up? We're not going to dig we have to do laundry and wash the dishes after meals, and make sure all the shovels get put back into the library." Said Lynx. In an aggravated tone. "Man you should be grateful at least you don't have to dig you got an easy job." Said Armpit. "Nothing is easy when your stomach is sticking out three feet in front of you." Said Thunder seriously. They walked into the wreck room to find it empty since all the others where out digging.


End file.
